That Midgardian Woman
by Aurum Fire
Summary: Pretty much people's thoughts of Jane Foster
1. Lady Sif

Chapter 1: (Sif)

Sif is considered an odd one out of the women in Asgard. While a lot of women prefer learning the art of Seidr(magic) and trained to become proper ladies, she prefers to learn the art of swordsmanship and fight battles like the men do. Some doesn't really know what to think of her. Some knows not to mess with her in fear of being run through by weapons. Some thought that it's unusual for a woman to learn such thing, but of course they can't say such thing as the queen of Asgard is both a warrior and a sorceress. There are also rumors that working close with the prince of Asgard is a privilege and who knows, the prince might actually fall for her. She's an undeniably beautiful woman, too bad though that Thor doesn't see her more than as a friend.

Sif's POV

It's been days since we got back from Midgard. The Bifrost is destroyed, Loki fell into the void, and the King is awake. Thor has never been the same since we got back, sure he's almost the same old Thor but for once he isn't smashing his mug on the floor to ask for another, even his mug is not made here on Asgard but he sure treasures it dearly. He hasn't drank from another mug since the festivities started.

" Thor, that's an odd looking mug you're drinking from." Fandrall comments.

" This is from Midgard my friend.", he replies.

" Interesting.", Hogun comments.

" It is indeed, but it's one of the things from Midgard I brought back with me.", he says and gets up.

" Leaving already?", I can't help but ask.

" Yes. I have to see Father and Heimdall as well.", he replies and goes to where the Allfather is.

I get up and hid behind a pillar. I hear a voice near me.

" Sif.", it's the Queen.

" Your majesty. I'm sorry for your loss." I tell her.

" Thank you. How is he?", she asks referring to Thor who approaches Heimdall.

" He mourns his brother and he misses her, the mortal.", I reply.

I hear the queen sigh and I turn to her.

" For all these years, I thought that you two will end up together but it seems that is not the case. He holds the mortal dear to him, and I've never seen him like that before. They have to be apart right now but I can feel that he'll do everything he can to see her again."

" I have no doubt about it, your majesty."

" Have a good night Sif. I must retire to my chambers, you should enjoy the festivities."

" I will do so, your majesty."

The queen takes her leave. I look back to Thor to see him heading back to the palace, still holding that mug that he never let go of even when he left earlier. The queen is right, ever since then when Thor isn't in the palace, they know to look for him in the observatory when he's needed and he never misses a night.

Whenever we take a stroll in the village, the people always talks about the prince's constant visits to Heimdall's observatory, how the midgardian woman, Jane Foster captured his heart and how come it can't be me he's taken with. What they don't know is I ask the same question myself.


	2. Odin

Chapter 2:

Odin's finally awake from Odinsleep. He grieves for the son he's raised, who fell into the void, and he's also worried about his older son who got back from his exile on Midgard. It seems that Thor regained his worth as the wielder of the Mjolnir, the prince of Asgard, and his heir to the throne. Thor has indeed returned, he's more subdued, gentler, and has more refined manners. Its unusual for him, not to throw a mug to the floor and ask for another, instead he gestures for the servants for another, and another odd thing that everyone noticed, is that curious looking mug he holds in his hand.

While mugs on Asgard are made of stone and doesn't break easily when dropped, and reinforced with seidr, which is actually made for the very reason that males tend to 'drop' their mugs to the floor and demands for another drink. The mug is made of almost the same material but it's breakable, and the Asgardians had to learn the hard way to never, ever, mess with it unless you want to incur Thor's wrath.

Odin's POV

The palace hold yet another feast, the return of Thor caused quite a commotion that people almost forgot that Loki's also lost in the void and there's no way of telling his fate. As a king, I have to let the people continue with the festivities but as a father, I'm hoping that people will remember that Asgard also lost a prince in that vast nothingness. For now, our lives must go on and I've already tasked Heimdall to keep watch on the other realms just in case a passage will suddenly open and Loki comes out of it.

" Thor, you really should replace that fragile looking mug."

" Fandral, you know full well that this is the only thing I have of hers."

' **Her, huh? Someone managed to ensnare Thor's heart during his exile.'**

" Prince Thor, can I inquire who this 'her' is?" one of the council members ask.

" She's named Jane Foster. A brilliant and beautiful woman, and introduced us to the wonders of Midgard."

Surprisingly, it's Lady Sif who said this. I've always known that she has her eyes on Thor ever since they were young. Quite a remarkable woman, too bad Thor never saw her as more than friends. But looking at Warrior Three's faces, they've gotten fond of this woman.

" Ah I see, but forgive me for saying this but mortals have short lives, we outlive them. This has to stop, let's start by getting rid of that pathetic thing.", he grabs the mug and smash it to pieces.

Normally I can't condone this, but that council member loved meddling with our lives, had it not been for Frigga's intervention, he could have easily persuade for the vote of marrying his daughter into the royal family. One secret of our family is that Frigga's emotions affect her powers, and when she gets mad, well I still shiver after remembering what she's done to the assassins hired to assassinate Loki when he was an infant. It was never known whose temper Thor really inherited but looking at him now?

His eyes suddenly crackled with lightning, expression steely, not a hint of emotions, and the Mjolnir on its pedestal, flew to his hand also glowing like his eyes. The Mjolnir is the same as my staff, it reflects what he feels. All this for that mug, and if everyone looks closely, the warrior three looks as murderous as him. The shards of the mug suddenly rise from the floor and makes itself whole again.

" Enough Thor.", Frigga.

Thor turns to her.

" But mother.."

Her stare at him daring him to argue, stopped him from protesting. One thing that Loki and Thor shared is that they listen to Frigga.

" I don't want to hear it Thor. Now, esteemed council member please stop meddling with the royal family affairs or else.."

She left the threat hanging but it certainly came through. Had I known that Loki isn't born from her, I'd say that he takes after her.

" Of course my queen."

" Excellent, now if you don't mind Thor I'd like to hear more of this mortal unless of course you have plans for the evening."

" I do have plans mother but I can go to the observatory after our talk."

And they left the hall. Thor's vigil on the observatory never missed everyone's eyes and ears, the crows report back to me the progress of the reconstruction of the Bifrost and of course, Thor's wellbeing. I stand up from the table and head towards the pedestal where the Mjolnir stood once more. The people have recovered from the shock that Frigga finally came out of our room, something that she hasn't done for days since Loki fell from the Bifrost.

" Mjolnir, mighty hammer of Thor, if she be worthy, bestow upon them the chance to be together in sleep until the Bifrost rises once more. And should her worth never fade, bring her to Asgard to be his queen. As king of Asgard, the words I swore will be done."

A rune etched on its side, sealing my words. I take my leave and head towards Loki's room. It never changed but even Loki who hasn't experienced falling in love with someone, knows what his brother feels. A hologram of Thor smiling at a woman, presumably Jane Foster is displayed, and from the looks of it, he's been watching Thor's journey on Midgard.

" Oh well, if my youngest sees what everyone can then I'd wish to live to see the day that Thor introduce this woman as his queen to our people.


End file.
